User blog:John Micheal Mitchell/Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta - Beta Luigi vs. Sally.exe
Behold, battle #2. And it's of a subpar pasta and a cliché-filled pasta, both with not a lot of people knowing about them. Unless you've read the title, it would happen to be Luigi from the beta version of Luigi's Mansion, the pseudo-horror game that would be Nintendo's second try at giving Luigi recognition (first one being Mario is Missing, which wasn't very good). In the other corner would be the executable file version of the character anyone who knows of the Sonic the Hedgehog comics or the old Saturaday morning series knows of, or just Sally.exe. I've read both creepypastas before in case you didn't guess at first, not saying anyone here's imbicelic. As before, there will be many references no one will get, so you might want to do research on what you do not really get. If you're wondering if I might do my own version of MARIO vs. Sonic.exe, then you are right. I just need to think up the lyrics as I look into their source material. Cast *Beta Luigi - Nice Peter (like in Wright Bros. vs. Mario Bros.) *Beta Luigi's location - Burned Mansion *Sally.exe - Kimmy Gatewood *Sally.exe's location - Hill, Act 1 *Sally.exe sprite animation - Dorkly *Instrumental - Beware of the Dark Main Course Intro Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta! vs.... COMMENCE! Battle Sally.exe How sad. Kyle didn't want to spit a diss, but you'll do for me. Brown streaks will be in your overalls by the time I've done my deed. Try spitting back? You're Sammi-Psycho. I'll make you run like "OH GOD NO!" Make you curl up and cry, give what I want and DIE, and match your Shadow's suicide! I'll run Silver rings around you, Rosie, as my disses burn you to ashes. One step closer and Luigi will have several Super Smashes-- Into a spiked wall. I cause verbal SatmAyheM Just to set fire to your homes and get you condemned. Beta Luigi Okey-dokey, it's Luigi time! You're in the Negative Zone! I can withstand your honestly Not Perfect Storm, off-course you'll be thrown. You suck more than my Poltergust. I'll burn YOU like my first mansion Since a seer of no evil can't tell whether or not her life ends. Disses hit you harder than Acorns, victory's your twisted dream. I'm hip-hopping high over your disses just to show that you're Creamed. On this track, I'm a reaper. Top of your lungs, you'll-a scream-a! Even taunting allows me to beat ya. Still, this is a chore. Mamma mia! Sally.exe It's not AN ORDINARY BATTLE, Green Blunder. Bet-a run for the HILL''s! Rhymes making you sink like Ghost Ships, hitting you harder than Bleeding Bills. Like a chain of Speed Boosts, my flows get faster and faster. One step in front of it at mass speed, and you'll be in for disaster! I won't be ''Kind and Fair. I kill my victims before Act 2. End your life with my knife, there'll rise a Dark blood Moon. Better bail since yOu'Re NeXt. I hear your heart's rapid drumming. A new Genesis befalls thee, for the EXEcution's coming!!! Beta Luigi Don't Spy-toy with me. I'm the one to claim my victory. You thought your author worked on your tale alone? That I fail to J-see. I'll stuff you like the plush you are, and have your mouth also sewn shut tight For like the story you're from, your raps are also in need of a rewrite. I have you Marked for death, Kid. You're a blatant rip-off Now sucking a moping Mickey's dick while I'm truly a rap GOD. Only the Boos will hear your cries as you meet your demise. Just goes to show that rapping against this cut is anything but wise. Sally.exe You seem to have overheated. Your rhymes left you to explode. Feast your eyes on me, Mama, for the true victor's exposed. This demon's no poseur, you'll find me a pushover, But none of that will matter since for you, it's game over... Beta Luigi I may not be brave at heart, but jumpscares won't be knocking me down. You're readability's drowned out by more clichés than Sonic, your love had. Wow. I'll scatter your ashes across 9 acts, that'll show you true fright. The walls have crushed you whole. I bid this "Sweet" Princess GOODNIGHT... [*a candle is heard blown out and all goes dark* Who's the winner!? What's the next match!? Place your decisions! Decent Rap Duels of *vacuum whirrs* Creepypast-AAAAAAAAAaaaah! *logo gets sucked in* Who's the winner!? Beta Luigi Sally.exe Hint for future battle: Horror files Category:Blog posts